Much work has been done in the field of internal combustion engines of both the reciprocating and rotary types. The present invention is directed to an improvement on the rotary type internal combustion engine. In the past, efforts have been made in this area including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,116,781-Amey; U.S. Pat. No. 1,349,353-Wilber, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,263,361-Lawrence, Jr.; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,828-Rogers.